ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Planet:Requests for adminship
Please nominate yourself or other trusted, active users for here. Bureaucrats or Wikia Staff members can give users that the community agrees on the rights when discussion is complete. Duncan Crook I nominate myself because I have done alot of work here on Ben 10 wiki, I provide alot of images. I also created the Fan Fiction Website. I always know when there's spam, so I put the Candidates for Deletion. I will do my best. I know alot about Wiki (Like how to make others mods,bann them and how to edit the menu). so that's why I should be a mod. For #i think he knows a lot about ben 10 so i think he would be great! 20:28, April 7, 2011 (UTC) #I think he would be a good sysop (admin) for his knowledge on Ben 10 Series and i can trust him with Ben 10 series to! Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 11:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) #Yup hes good all right. He got pretty good knowledge of all of this stuff.Tondro 14:01, March 30, 2010 (UTC) #I think he should be an admin, he is really qualified.Ben10fan1234 02:20, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Aganist DiamondFacu I nominate myself because I have a great ankowledge about Ben 10 and sequels. For Against #You don't have any edits on the wiki. --Yuidirnt the fan! 17:14, March 5, 2010 (UTC) #Only Has 1 Edit. Also, You don't have Enough Reason's to Become a Admin. #your one edit is this request for administration powers, you don't even have any good reasons. Peter 10 00:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC) #you did not do any edits exept on this page so unless you do any real edits no way! 20:27, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Bigman602 I nominate myself because my excellent knowledge of Ben 10 and my excellents in leadership. Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 00:54, March 20, 2010 (UTC) For #I think Bigman602 is an excellent leader and he knows Ben 10 more than himself. Billbob706 00:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Against #Excuse me - to Request you need to have about 300 or 400 edits!! You have 1 edit!Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 10:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC) #1. Voting For Yourself. 2. Only Has 1 Edit!!!! Duncan Crook!!!!! Batking30 I nominated Myself because if you look at my Fan Fiction edits i am the 2nd most editor on that site! For Against #'Against'. Do I even need to comment on this one? You need to be an active editor on this wiki, not another, that doesn't concern us. You should also learn to sign your messages before thinking of asking for adminship. --Yuidirnt ワワワ!! 23:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) #Yuidirnt is right, you need to have 300 or 400 edits on this Wiki. Alien X Fan Meet my council 08:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Maiorem I shall allow my contributions to speak on my behalf. | Maiorem 20:33, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Kevinlevin13 i also nominate myself cuz i am really good at fixing eerrors on articles and i know i used to spam categories before but i matured and stooped doing that. whenever someone makes a spam page like "BIG BUTT' or 'momomomoomoomomo......' i always tell linkdarkside to delete it and i sometimes erase what the article says cuz its sometimes very innappropriate. ill understand if some of yall ar against me. 'FOR' 'AGAINST' Intelligentgirl13 i would nominate her but i dont think she comes here anymore............ zach6040﻿ Blaziken rjfc I nominate Blaziken rjfc to be admin as he is great at fixing problems on the wikia and he has alot of edits and merits and I think that he would be great at being an admin. --Evolved To'kustar 13:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) FOR AGAINST